1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to guides for vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a guide mountable on a trailer being pulled by a vehicle so that when the trailer is empty, the guide facilitates easier reloading of the trailer and the backing of the trailer to a particular point.
2. General Background of the Invention
When a trailer such as a carrier trailer or a trailer upon which a boat may be loaded, is pulled by a vehicle, one of the more difficult tasks that the driver of the vehicle has is to back the trailer to a predetermined position. One of the reasons for this is that the driver simply does not have the ability to see the position of the distal end of the trailer through the driver's rear view mirror or the like, and has no reference point by which the driver may judge where the center of the trailer is as it is being backed into position. An example of such a task is when a boat is going to be reloaded onto a trailer from for example a boat launching ramp, the trailer must be backed to a certain distance within the water, so that the boat may be placed on the trailer by floating it onto the trailer and then being winched the remainder of the way. However, in some cases, once the trailer has been placed in position in the water, the steerer of the boat is unable to judge the central axis of the trailer so as to point the central point of the bow of the boat along the central axis so as to guide it down the center of the trailer for winching. When an empty trailer must be backed to a certain position by the driver of the vehicle, it is quite difficult often times to make certain that the trailer is in the correct position without some means of having a reference point at the distal end of the trailer in order to move the trailer in the pre-determined position.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a guide which can be positioned on the distal end of an empty carrier trailer or boat trailer, which is easily identifiable by the driver, either in daylight or night time, when the trailer is empty, yet when the trailer is filled or when a boat is placed on the trailer, the guide is able to be moved out of position, therefore, not interfering with the boat positioned on the trailer or the goods within the trailer.